1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bags
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,946 to McClain, filed on Nov. 8, 2002, entitled “Game ball anti-theft device.” That device consists of a spherical web comprised of a plurality of cables, including three fixed lateral rings disposed in a spaced relationship. The plurality of cables also includes two openable longitudinal rings, each with opposed free ends that have hoops disposed thereon and alignable in a closed orientation for receiving a padlock. However, this device does not completely encase the ball nor does it provide a pocket for carrying a water bottle, or other secure pockets for holding valuables such as a cell phone or wallet which warrant extra protection from theft.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device to protect a game ball and prevent it and accompanying items from being removed from a public area, in particular a game ball bag with a compartment specifically adapted for holding a large round object and including a locking strap for securing the bag in a locked configuration to an nonremovable structure such as a park bench, chain link fence, tree, or the like.